One person's anger is other person's pleasure
by Starberry-Cupcake
Summary: Courtney realizes what she really feels for Duncan as he plans to make her jealous so she finally shows him her true feelings...


**Disclaimer: **I do not own TDI/TDA/TDWT/TDR or any other sequel that may come from that series.

**Pairing: **Duncan x Courtney...because best love comes from worst first impressions =D

**Raiting: **T...there are some hints of something else but there's no explicit lemon here D: sorry campers (?)

**Where in the story does this take place: **It doesn't really matter...you'll see...

**One person's anger is other person's pleasure**

I hate him. It wasn't a mystery at all, he always made me angry, he always made me scream with rage his name and try to punch him in the face. He was insistent, though, and always came back for more fighting. But he stopped. Suddenly, he found other things to do, other people to bother, and stopped disturbing me. That just made me even angrier.

I know, it sounds kind of weird, a little ironic, but is the truth. I always like determination, the kind of determination that wins competitions, that gets prizes, that leads people; I'm a CIT, for god's sakes, I live through determination. And people just giving up made me angry. He giving up made me angry.

Don't misunderstand me, he doesn't have anything special…it's just…it caught my attention that him from all people gave up his annoying acts, his flirting, his silly pet names, his approaches, his tries to find me in a corner where we were alone so he could try to kiss me with that passion he always had…but I'm not disappointed! I'm just…curious…and angry. Very angry.

I mean, I saw him talking to Gwen, flirting with her, laughing. Please! Like if Gwen was a challenge for him! She wasn't at his range, she liked Trent, for goodness sakes, Trent is the total opposite of Duncan. So why? Why was he giggling with her instead of fighting with me?

- Can we help you, Courtney? – Gwen said when she noticed my angry sight.

- Oh, I didn't see you there. – added Duncan, instead of the line I was expecting, something closer to "like what you see, Princess?"

- I… - I tried my hardest to think about something clever and that seemed uninterested to say, but my anger was overtaking me – never mind. – I stated, turning around and walking away.

- If you want to say something to Duncan, you can. – Gwen made me stop in my spot – I was just leaving.

- No need, - my tone sounded stronger that I wanted it to – I think you talked to him enough already. – Ok, now they might think I'm jealous.

- Something's wrong with that, Princess? – Duncan smirked; at least the nickname was back.

- I'm not entitled to say what's wrong or not with your relationships, Duncan. – I just couldn't help it, when it came to him, I always had to fight back.

- You always think you're entitled to say anything about everyone's lives, Courtney. – he sounded more offended than flirty this time.

- I think I'll just leave… - Gwen started to walk away slowly.

- No, you stay. – Duncan grabbed her arm…he grabbed her! Can you believe it? – I am talking to you and I want you to stay.

- Of course you do. – I said, irritated – Of course you do. – that one sounded more like…defeated.

Oh no. Defeat? I shouldn't even know what defeat means! Why the hell do I sound defeated? I should leave now, before this turns even uglier…like if I started crying or something stupid like that…oh no, not crying…

- Never mind, carry on with what you were doing. – I said, hurrying and turning my back as quick as I could – I'm sorry. – An apology? I really should run. Now.

I stopped in a tree somewhere, I didn't really know where exactly, but I was far enough to let myself fall to the grass and inhale deeply, using every meditation technique I knew. As I did, I started realizing what was wrong with my defeated tone…because my heart understood before than my head.

* * *

It was actually working! My goodness, this was good, really good…

- Duncan, I don't know what are you are smiling about, Courney just left almost crying. – Gwen pointed it out, making me surer about my success.

- You think she will cry? – I smirked, proud of my own accomplishments.

- And you'll be happy if she does? – Gwen sounded half way surprised, half disapproving my actions.

- I'll be satisfied, because that will confirm my plan worked out. – I actually couldn't believe it that easily, it was too good to be true.

- You were planning on hurting Courtney as much as to make her cry? Wow, Duncan, that's low even for you…

- Not hurting her, just making her jealous or something…I'm the only one who moves forward, I wanted things to change a little.

- And what if she doesn't like you? – Gwen rised an eyebrow.

- Why would she cry if she didn't like me then? – this chick wasn't making any sense.

- You just told her she was an annoying busybody…

- I didn't _say_ that…

- It was quite implied.

- She is, anyway!

- I know, but it isn't that nice to tell her like that…I mean, if she didn't do anything…

- She interrupted...!

- Our talk about gore movies, it wasn't a matter of life and death, Duncan.

- I didn't do wrong.

- If you say so. – Gwen sighed – I need to go see Le'Shawna before she gets mad at me for not showing up, see ya later!

As Gwen left, I was tempted to shout something like "I didn't do wrong" but I was starting to doubt about that. And I never doubt. But what if she was hurted? What if she didn't really like me?

Oh, how I hate the silly thing called concience. It didn't always show up but when it did, it was annoying. Fine, stupid concience, I'll go fetch the Princess and see if she's alright. As if she would be crying or something , anyway…

* * *

I was freaking crying! I couldn't believe it myself! How on earth did I let this happen? How did I let him take over me like this? And the more I thought about it, the more I cried, like if all those times I swallowed my feelings and didn't let them free were now running away in those tears. Dammit!

- Dammit! – I cursed out loud, not really noticing I did.

- Princess? – his voice came from somewhere not that far.

I instantly rubbed my eyes and cheeks, to make the tears go away and be able to pretend he didn't influence my feelings as much as to be crying in the woods by myself and feeling insecure when I compared myself to a gothic loser.

- Where are you? – he was still triying to find me and I wasn't going to give him any hint of my location, maybe if I ignored him he would go away and leave me alone for once… - C'mon, Princess, I heard you sobbing. – Dammit!

- Go away! – ok, I have to admit that was supposed to come out more confident and angy, insead of choked and childish.

- Oh, there you are… - he appeared from behind a nearby tree – I was looking for you. – he had that stupid smirk on his face, possibly enjoying my situation.

- And I said "go away" – I looked daggers at him, not crying anymore but with crystal reddish eyes that made it obvious.

- And I don't want to go. – he sit beside me and looked at me with attention for the first time.

For the look on his face, I could tell he noticed my eyes.

* * *

I did make her cry. I, Duncan, made CIT Courtney cry. I should have felt proud of my skills, as I always do in those kind of situations, but strangely I didn't. She looked like a total different person: hurt, helpless, broken, naïve. And, even if I really liked her kick ass attitude and her bossy tone, I couldn't resist her cute side either…why on earth was this woman driving me crazy?

- Why were you crying? – ok, not the best question, but I had to know she felt something for me.

- Because a moron hurt my feelings. – she looked away, holding back new tears that were forming in the corners of her eyes.

- Maybe it wasn't that moron's intention. – did I sound as stupid as I think I did?

- What was his intention, then? The only possible result of mixing insults with infidelity is hurt. – she stopped for a second and reconsidered her words – Well…not infidelity per se…

- I just wanted you to show something other than anger towards me. – I was sounding so not like I wanted to sound – I know you like me, Princess, I was pushing you so you showed it to me.

She looked at me puzzled, as if she wasn't expecting that answer from me. And then, she did exactly what I wasn't expecting her to do. She quickly sat on my lap, one leg at each side of my hips, took my face between her hands and kissed me roughly and passionetly. Oh yes, she was as overtaking in her kissies as she was in her bossy commands, and I didn't take long before kissing her back and letting my tounge do the job it was made to do. She released a soft moan and crossed her arms behind my neck, becoming more confortable in her possition as I caressed her thighs all the way to her hips…my God this plan was good…

* * *

I didn't realize what I was doing till I felt his hands in my hips. And even if my mind was telling me to stop, my body was feeling electrifying pulses, my heart was beating in a speed I thought only a hummingbird's did and my mouth was receiving the pleasure the rest of my body was looking for too. Oh, God, he couldn't possibly be this good…I had to stop this before I let him go further…were his hands going someplace else than my hips and leaning in my behind?

- Stop – I let him go and leaned back so I could get rid of his hands.

- I thought you liked it… - he seemed kind of dissapointed and made a cute childish face, like a kid who wants more ice cream.

- I did…I do…a lot… - oh, Courtney, regain composure – but we can't carry on like this…here and now…

- You mean, we can carry on later…in a bed? – the child was gone, just like that.

- No! – I blushed – I mean…not like this…I want you to tell me what you feel about me.

If I was going to let him take over me like that, even if it was extremely plesurable, I wanted to know he was really into me, he did really like me…I needed to hear it.

- Why me first? – ok, the child came back.

- Because…you owe me.

- Owe you what? – he crossed his arms.

- An apology, for making me cry.

- Ok, I'm sorry, Princess Courtney, I didn't mean to make you cry. – he seemed to be repeting something studied by hart.

- And? – I rised an eyebrow.

- And I think your tounge also knows some yoga. – he smirked.

- You are impossible! – I sighed.

- Fine! Always your way, Princess, always what _you_ want… - he was about to say something but I couldn't let him do it if he was feeling obliged.

- Ok! Don't say it! – I stood up – You know why I want to hear it? You know why I cried? Because you, stupid moron, _you_ make me insecure. – I raised my voice – I _never_ feel insecure and you made me! Insecure about my attitude, my looks, my interests…about not being more like Gwen…you seem to connect with her in a way you could never do it with me and I really would like to satisfy your needs because I like you…a lot…I think I love you, idiot! And I can't be the one you like. Because I can't be nothing but myself.

I didn't actually realized it completely until I said it out loud. That's where all the anger and sadness and tears came from.

- So… - he stood up and came near me – why would you possibly think you don't satisfy me after that performance over there? – he pointed the spot where we were making out a few moments before – Did I ever mention I got bored with you or that you weren't enough for me?

- No but…

- I want _you_… - he took me by my waist – and…how was it that you say…? Oh, yes, I think I love you,- he leaned foreward so our lips almost touched – idiot. – he kissed me, pushing me back to lean on a tree and taking control of my feelings again.

He was the only one that could do that. The only one I could let.

**The End**

**I never thought one of the first stories I published with this account here would be from TDI XD I blame my sister for making me a fan. It has something addictive in it, doesn't it? especially this OTP. I hope you liked it!**


End file.
